battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Model 870
Image -Info about the real thing -Any info about it in BC2 -Trivia (if needed) SSDGFCTCT9 02:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Game Mechanics Info So, according to this information, the 870 fires 12 individual projectiles with each round, but according to some testing and my stats page, it fires 24. Does anyone else have any information on this? Son of a Magnet 13:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Den Kirson is usually very legit. I'll try asking him, though. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I thought DICE said they fixed that in an update... Guess not. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 16:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, isn't bfbcs a third party site, like us? I know Den Kirson is too, but he knows this kinda stuff, he looks throught the game's files. I dunno about you, but I think Den is more legit and that the x12 is correct. 'SSD' 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Renaming Considering that ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam will feature the 870 Combat (as stated in-game), and this one being the classic 870, the precursor of the 870MCS, I think this article should be renamed to 870. If no one replies, I'll do it anyways. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) :It should be "Remington 870". (or is it Winchester?) YuriKaslov 00:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's never stated in any game whatsoever that the 870 is made by Remington, so it's irrelevant to in-game information to add "Remington" to the title. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:20, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::True. But we should distinguish it as a weapon rather than an arbitrary number. Who would honestly search for "870" and expect a Battlefield-relevant result to pop up? YuriKaslov 00:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Where, on Google? Even if someone rights Remington 870, I doubt they'd be looking for a page of our wiki. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:30, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::My point is that nobody would search "870" when they're looking for the shotgun. They'd type "Remington 870", "M870", "M870MCS", or "870MCS". YuriKaslov 00:35, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Redirects. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but just calling an article 870 seems weird as it could refer to just a random group of numbers (even though it clearly doesn't). I'm agreeing with Yuri on this one; it should be named Remington 870, or even M870 for that matter. I get the idea of re-directories, but IMHO, it'd look better as a title. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 13:19, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I agree that "870" sounds very plain, like a bunch of numbers as you said, but I don't like the idea including "Remington" in there either. How about "870 Combat", since that's what BC2 seems to call it. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) ''Honour the sacrifices 22:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Fair enough. As long as it isn't just 870, but ties in with the in-game names in some way. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 12:21, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Damage stats for BF3 Hey! Can someone please get the damage stats for this gun for BF3? Thanks. 05:51, February 11, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU :D 18:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Extended Mags The article says extended mags changes the appearance. How so? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 02:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC) You see the area where you pump it. Yea that part increase, also it works with the M1014 and SPAS-12(I think)-- 'SlopijoeAurelia's finest 03:02, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Name I know this has come up before, but the name "870 MCS" doesn't really fit this page as a whole. MCS is the variant in the BC series, 3, and 4, with a pistol grip and rails. In BF2, BC2V, and P4F, it's just a plain 870. This is the same as calling the M16 page "M16A4" or "M16A2" - the name isn't correct for the original variants. Name it "870" or "Remington 870"? (This doesn't have anything to do w/ IRL, so don't say "no IRL") 20:08, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :The latter. 20:31, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :# - Yes, "Remington 870" would be IRL. :# - the P4F variant is an MCS (so named in the game files, "870combat", so it's almost certain they were going for the MCS). :# - The BF2 version isn't even an 870 -- the Model 11-87 is based on the Remington 1100, so that should get its own page entirely. :That leaves only the BC2V version as a standout. Rename it to 870, Model 870 or M870 if it makes you feel better, but the BC2V's version is made ambiguous because of the description and in-game name. And remember, in-game naming trumps IRL... Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:37, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::With what Yuri mentioned in mind, rename it to '''Model 870. 20:40, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Per PLR & Yuri -- 20:43, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Model 870 will do. Although it's called 11-87 in BF2, it's just an incorrect name, the actual 11-87/1100 is a semi and looks different. The P4F one has no pistol grip. The B2V is wood furniture/no rails, it's clearly a much older 870. 01:04, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::In-game > IRL Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:07, May 9, 2014 (UTC)